


New Leaf

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwaine makes a life changing decision. Merlin gets a new worry.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 115 metanoia</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Leaf

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** New Leaf  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Adara Ingle, Gwaine, Leon  
 **Summary:** Gwaine makes a life changing decision. Merlin gets a new worry.  
 **Warnings:** alcohol use  
 **Word Count:** 1056  
 **Prompt:** 115 metanoia

 **New Leaf**  
Adara met Arthur, Merlin and Leon as they came in to the warehouse. “Sire, we have a problem.”

“Did you receive a message from the Queen?” Arthur asked.

“No Sire. There hasn’t been a message from Her Majesty or Lady Emrys.” Adara glanced at Merlin. “It’s Sir Gwaine. He is ill but when Sir Kay tried to bring the medic into his rooms, Sir Gwaine pulled his pistol and told them to get out or he would shoot them.”

“When did this start?” Merlin asked.

“According to Sir Kay, he hadn’t looked well for a few days before he shut himself away in his rooms yesterday.” Adara told them.

Arthur looked at Leon. “Did he look sick to you before we left?”

“I thought it was just a bad hangover.” Leon shrugged.

“Gwaine doesn’t get hangovers.” Merlin said. “I’ll go check on him.”

“Merlin, be careful. He may try to shoot you.” Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head. “It’s Gwaine and I have magick to protect me.”

“Leon, go with him but stay in the hall way. I don’t need both of you shot.” Arthur said. “Thank you for keeping an eye out on things, Adara.”

“My pleasure Sire.” Adara smiled and left.

Arthur stood and watched Merlin and Leon head down the stairs to the private rooms with a pensive look on his face. He knew Gwaine had been grieving but he hadn’t realized it had gotten as bad as this. He just hoped that was all it was.

Merlin knocked on Gwaine’s door. “Gwaine? It’s Merlin. Let me in.”

“Leave me be, Merlin.” Gwaine called from the other side of the door.

“Gwaine, I’m coming in.” Merlin held out his hand and unlocked the door. He opened it and looked around the room. He found Gwaine in the corner with a blanket wrapped around him shivering.

Merlin rushed over to his friend and knelt down. “Gwaine, you need the medic.”

“No!” Gwaine said. “I’m not sick I haven’t had a drink in a while and I’m drying out.”

Merlin looked at him and wrinkled his brow. “I don’t understand. Are we out of ale?”

Gwaine laughed then coughed. “I made a decision. I’m going to give up the drinking. It just reminds me of her and I cant...Merlin I just cant.”

Merlin nodded. “I will find something to take the edge off in my supplies. I have that old recipe of Gaius’. Do you want me to whip up a batch for you?”

“Ugh! I thought you liked me, Merlin.” Gwaine made a face. “That stuff tastes like horse piss.”

“It is pretty nasty.” Merlin chuckled. “I’ll find something else. Uh… Gwaine give me your gun.”

“I’m not going to shoot myself.” Gwaine said.

“I know but you may shoot someone else and Arthur will not be pleased.” Merlin said with a grin.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “It’s under the bed.”

Merlin got up to look under the bed. He picked up the gun and put the safety back on. He turned to Gwaine. “I’ll be back in a little while.”

“Thanks Merlin.” Gwaine said. “You’re a good friend.”

“I’ll do what I can to help you get through this.” Merlin assured him before he left.

Merlin motioned for Leon to come with him when he got into the hall. They both went to see Arthur.

“Arthur, the good news is he isn’t contagious.” Merlin said as he put Gwaine’s pistol on the desk in front to Arthur. “The bad news is he is giving up drinking and is going through the DT’s.”

Arthur laughed. “You are kidding me! Gwaine is getting sober?”

“Yes. He is serious and I need to get something from my supplies to ease him through. He needs to be off active duty for a while.” Merlin said.

Arthur looked puzzled. “Sure thing. For as long as it takes for him to get back on his feet.”

“I’ll take him off rotation right away.” Leon said. “I don’t think I have ever seen Gwaine completely sober.”

“I know I haven’t.” Merlin said.

Arthur rubbed his face. “This may be a disaster. Leon before he goes back on active duty, give him a reevaluation of his skills as a precaution.”

Leon nodded. “I was thinking the same thing.”

There was a knock on the door. The three men turned to face Morgana.

“The treaty is being voted on as we speak so Gwen and I decided to come back. She went on to the abbey, Arthur.” Morgana said as Arthur started to get up. “Merlin, I need to speak to you.”

“I have to do something but you can help me while we talk.” Merlin said.   
“Morgana, how did it go?” Arthur asked.

“Gwen is the Queen. She showed Elizabeth a thing or two.” Morgana smirked.

“Elizabeth? I thought the meeting was with Charles.” Arthur said.

“Seems his Mum didn’t trust him with us.” Morgana grinned.

Merlin chuckled. He walked over and gave his wife a hug and a quick kiss. “Let’s go. We have a lot to talk about.”

Merlin walked her out of Arthur’s office and into his office. Merlin shut and locked the door behind them. He started to go through the cupboards. He found what he was looking for and turned to Morgana.

“What did the contact say?”

“Not much before he died at my feet.” Morgana said. “It was tauren. I searched him and found these.” Morgana took the packet of papers and the key out of her bag and put them on Merlin’s desk.

Merlin came over and picked up the key. He looked at it then at Morgana. “You got this from Tauren?”

“It was around his neck.” Morgana said. “Gwen said it goes to the special vaults that only you know where they are. He was going to tell me the name of the leader of the Dark Brotherhood but he was killed before he could.”

“Did you see anyone?” Merlin asked.

“No but I could feel them and dark magick. I don’t know why I wasn’t killed too.” Morgana said.  

“I’m just glad you weren’t.” Merlin kissed her softly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Merlin wondered if the killer thought Morgana was on the side of the Dark Brotherhood. She would have been in the old days.


End file.
